<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Is Strange: The Portal To Another World by Zazzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211763">Life Is Strange: The Portal To Another World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzel/pseuds/Zazzel'>Zazzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Crossover, Crossover thomas and friends, Friendship, Gen, Percy the small engine - Freeform, Steam engine, Thomas the Tank Engine - Freeform, Trains, Ttte - Freeform, Videogames, arcida bay, discontinued, engine - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzel/pseuds/Zazzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean had brought Daniel over to Chris's house so they both could of spend some time together, but it seems Daniel still hasn't gotten full control of his power. Daniel somehow had teleport them both along side the road the where on before. The road of that gas station. Daniel couldn't control what happened next, and a portal opened, ejecting something, or someone out of it.</p><p>(This Story is discounted. I am working on a remake. the story is called "Life Is Strange: The Boy From Another Dimension"  Hope you all enjoy!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why are we back here!?"</p><p>"I dunno Sean! I-I think it was my powers-"</p><p>"We really gotta work on them man! You need to know how to channel them properly!"</p><p>Just then, something happened that made Sean stopped talking. "Daniel- w-what is that!?"</p><p>Sean's little brother's hand started to glow brightly. "I don't know sean!" Daniel started to flash his hands, trying to get it off, but it was no use. Seam wanted to help him, but he was scared he might of made it worse. "OK Daniel, j-just keep calm! We'll figure something out!"</p><p>Then a portal opened. "Sean!" Daniel screamed out loud. "Oh shit!" Sean yelled out. "Daniel close the portal!"</p><p>"I-I can't! I don't know how!"</p><p>Sean was about to run to his brother, and grab him away from the spinning vortex, but then something, or someone ejected out of the portal, and slammed right into Daniel.</p><p>"Daniel!"</p><p>The portal closed, and Sean could see that there was another kid lying on top of Daniel. "What the fuck-" Sean said out loud.</p><p>Daniel got up a little, and pushed the guy off of him. "Sean, you said the F word-"</p><p>"Hey, be careful you might hurt him!" Sean yelled when he saw Daniel pushed the guy. "He came from the portal" Sean said. "We need to send him back!"</p><p>The kid that got ejected out of the portal, was lying down on the ground, and he seemed knocked out.</p><p>"Come on, we gotta take him away from here. We don't want a repeat of the time with dad!" Sean said.</p><p>"Let's go over near the train tracks" Daniel suggested. "The train tracks? Why?" Sean asked.</p><p>"The train only comes once a day. It doesn't come at this time" Daniel said. Sean agreed.  "That's a good idea. No one will see from there"</p><p>Daniel nodded.</p><p>Sean picked up the kid, and him and his little brother walked through the trees from the main road, over to the railroad tracks.<br/><br/></p><p>Daniel had gotten some leaves<em>, </em>and he had put them on the ground. "What are you doing?" Sean asked. "I'm making the ground soft so he can at least be comfortable"</p><p>"Wow, you thought of that?" Sean said. Daniel made an annoyed face. "Just because I am a kid doesn't mean I'm dumb!" Daniel yelled. Sean chuckled. "OK! Ok!"</p><p>"<em>Idiot" </em>Daniel said.</p><p><em>"</em>What was that?" Sean asked. "Nothing!" Daniel said</p><p>Sean set the guy on top of the leaves, on the nice lush green grass. "I wonder if he is in any sports from where he is?" Sean asked. "Hm? Why you wonder that for?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Look at his shirt- there is a giant one on it" Sean said.</p><p>"Hm... you're right. It's a yellow one on a blue shirt. Maybe he's the best of the whole sports team?" Daniel said. "Or maybe he was the first one to sign up?"</p><p>Sean shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope he wakes up soon" Sean checked for a pulse, and luckily, there was one. "That portal trip probably shooken him up-" Daniel said. </p><p>****</p><p>Sean and Daniel was just sitting around the guy, waiting for him wake up. "Should we shake him awake?" Daniel asked. "What? No! I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you do someone who has been knocked out-"</p><p>"Why?" Daniel asked. Sean shrugged. "I don't know! Just don't do it"</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine-"</p><p>"Wait... Daniel, I think I saw him shift..."</p><p>Daniel looked over at the kid, and saw his arm fingers moving a little.</p><p>"Is he ok?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure-" Sean said.</p><p>Then the kids eye's started to open a little. "Hey-" Sean said. "You're gonna be ok- I don't know how to explain what just happened, or probably what you just went through- but-</p><p>The kid looked down at himself, and his eyes widen. "Cinders and Ashes!! How?! Wait- No! It can't....."</p><p>Sean and Daniel both looked at each other, then back at the kid. "A-are you ok?" Daniel asked.</p><p>The kid looked at his arms. It looked like he never seen arms before or something.</p><p>"Is... he ok?" Daniel whispered to his older brother. Sean shrugged. "Maybe he banged his head-"</p><p>There was a sound of a bell, followed by a loud horn, a train was coming down on the track that was next to them. "Ooh! The train!" Daniel said excitedly.</p><p>The kid looked over at Daniel,  then over at the train coming down the track. "Bust my buffers.... that train doesn't have...have...a...f-f..f..." Then he fell over again.</p><p>Sean just looked at him. He didn't know what to do.</p><p>Now Daniel was noticing. "Should we bring him to a hospital?"</p><p>Sean shook his head. "No. He's from another dimension supposedly. He wouldn't have any medical records here. We... just have to do the best we can with what we have here"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They waited more.</p><p>But the kid didn't wake up again. Sean kept on checking his pulse, and thank goodness, it was beating. </p><p>"He looks like a kid, around your age" Sean said to Daniel. Daniel looked over at the knocked out kid. "Do you think we should get him away from here?" He asked.</p><p>The weather was changing, as night fell, and it was getting really cold in the autumn weather.</p><p>Sean looked around. "This area looks familiar. I don't think this is too far from Chris's house" He said. Daniel nodded. "Are we going to bring him there?"</p><p>"We have to. We can't leave him in the cold like this" Sean said as he went to pick up the guy.</p><p>"At least Chris and his father knows about your powers. Hopefully this won't be too much of a shock to them"</p><p>***</p><p>Sean and Daniel had finely made it back to Chris' house, and Chris' father was outside, looking out. "There you guys are!" He said. "Where on earth did y'all go?"</p><p>"It's crazy, Daniel seems like he still hasn't gotten full control of his powers" Sean said. "But I was!" Daniel yelled. "Well, not right now you didn't." Sean said. Daniel pouted and walked into the house.</p><p>Chris father noticed Sean was carrying someone. "Sean, who's that?"</p><p>"When Daniel lost control of his powers, he somehow opened a portal, and this guy ejected out of it."</p><p>Chris' father eyes widen a little. "Oh shoot, bring him inside the warm house. You guys can work it all out in here"</p><p>****</p><p>Sean had brought the mystery guy in the house, and set him ontop of the soft sofa. He sat across from him on the recliner. Chris' father went to make some hot chocolate for all of them.</p><p>Daniel was with Chris, playing with some model train sets. </p><p>Chris had one of those high tech Lionel train sets, where the engine could make realistic chugging sounds, and whistle sounds. They where annoying Sean. "Can you guys somehow turn that down?" Sean asked.</p><p>"Oh come on Sean, why don't you come over here and play with us?"</p><p>"You know I'm not into trains like you guys."</p><p>Chris started to talk to Daniel. "Hey, Dan, do you know what I did with one of my trains?" He asked. "No, what did you do?"</p><p>"I drew a little face, and put it on the front!" Chris said smiling. </p><p>Sean looked at them. "A train with a face? That must look creepy"</p><p>"No it doesn't!" Chris yelled.</p><p>Just about then, Daniel pressed a button on the remote control, and the whistle blew really loud on the steam engine.</p><p>Sean just coverd his ears, and looked over at the guy, and he could see him twitching a little. Daniel had stopped making the whistle sound, and the kid stopped twitching.</p><p>"H-hey, Daniel, blow the whistle again-" Sean said. </p><p>"What? Why you want that now all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Just do it!"</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes, and pressed the button, and the engine made a loud whistle sound. </p><p>The guy twitched again. </p><p>"It's making him wake up!" Sean said. When Daniel realized what Sean ment, he kept on blowing the whistle. </p><p>The guy twitched, then-</p><p>He jumped awake.</p><p>"FIZZLEING FIREBOXES!" He yelled. </p><p>He looked directly at Sean. "Who are you?!"</p><p>"U-uh..my name is Sean! I don't really know how to expla-"</p><p>"WHY DO I HAVE LEGS?!" </p><p>Sean didn't know how to answer. "U-um? I don't know?"</p><p>"You didn't have legs before?" Daniel asked. </p><p>The guy looked over at Daniel. But, he wasn't looking at Daniel. He was looking at the train set. "Pumping pistons- is.." The guy got up, and walked forward, but fell flat on his face. </p><p>"Are you ok?" Sean asked, worried if the guy had hurt himself. </p><p>The guy tried to pick himself up, but it seemed like he never walked before. It's as if, he was learning to walk.</p><p>He eventually got the hang of it, and walked over to the train set.</p><p>He looked at the steam engine. "Oh no...."</p><p>Then the guy spoke quietly- "Did I go through the magic buffers?"</p><p>"The magic what?" Sean asked.</p><p>"Oh nothing!" The guy yelled.</p><p>Now Sean was getting a little worried. "Look, you came from another portal. And you're kind of stuck here, until we find out how to get you back. "</p><p>"A portal you say? Bother... another magical gate way-" The guy said.</p><p>"...um, another?" </p><p>The guy seemed as if he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I need to get back..." He said as he looked at the model steam engine. "I don't think I belong here-"</p><p>"Don't worry, where trying to... aren't we Daniel?"</p><p>Daniel nodded. "Yes we are... and you have a British accent-" </p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah I do-" The guy said. </p><p>"What is your name?" Daniel asked. </p><p>"My name is Thomas. Thomas The Ta-...." He took one more look at the engine, then back down at himself. "Actually, It's just Thomas..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strange Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris' father came out with the hot chocolate. "Hey guys. Um, I doubt you guys figured out what you can do?"</p><p>Sean shook his head. "No, we haven't." He took the hot chocolate from him. "Thank you" he said.</p><p>"Daniel isn't much help. Even though, he caused this."</p><p>"Well" Mr. Eriksen said. "I don't know much about his powers, but... are you sure he opened the portal?"</p><p>Sean looked at him. "Uh, yeah? I mean who else could have?"</p><p>Mr. Erikson shrugged. "Their could be more people out their with powers like Daniel. The very fact, that someome from another dimension came here, alone can prove of more bizarre things"</p><p>Sean thought for a bit. "You're right. Thier really could be more people like him... B-but... where are they? And why would they open a portal?"</p><p>Mr. Erikson shrugged. "They probably couldn't control it, or wanted to see what else they could do with his powers. You should probably ask Daniel more about what happened, and see what he says"</p><p>Sean nodded. "I- I try. But he usually doesn't listen"</p><p>"He's a kid Sean. That happens to everyone"</p><p>Sean looked over at Thomas. He was sleeping on the couch. Poor kid probably had a rough night.</p><p>"He's a kid aswell. Well, it looks like he is. Maybe age works differently in his dimension."</p><p>Mr. Erikson nodded. "Just give Daniel a talk. And see how it goes."</p><p>***</p><p>"Daniel?"</p><p>Daniel put down the model engine, and looked up at his brother. "What is it Sean?"</p><p>"I really need to talk with you. With, what has happened."</p><p>"Sean, im telling you, I don't know how it happened"</p><p>"Daniel, please. If we are really going to help this guy, I really need to ask you some questions"</p><p>Daniel sighed. "Fine... just make it quick"</p><p>Sean nodded gratefully. "I'll be back in a minute Chris" Daniel said to his friend.</p><p>They both walked into the near by room. "So, Ask away" Daniel said. Sean nodded. "When the portal opened, did you... feel anything?"</p><p>"Feel anything? You mean, like power? Energy?" Daniel asked. Sean nodded. "Yes! Did you?"</p><p>Daniel shook his head. "No. I didn't feel anything at all. Which is weird, because anytime my power starts.... I feel a this... very weird feeling...it makes me feel very powerful at times. But, I didn't feel it when the portal opened"</p><p>Sean thought.</p><p>"So, you're saying you felt nothing at all?"</p><p>Daniel nodded. "Not a single thing, only my stomach growling because I was hungry" He said. Sean chuckled. "Well, I doubt your stomach opened the portal."</p><p>"But... if I didn't open it, then who did?"</p><p>Sean thought of something. And what he thought made a little sense. "Maybe, someone opened the portal, from Thomas's side!" Sean said. Daniel nodded. "You know, that could be true.. but who? Thomas doesn't seem like he remembers much"</p><p>"We'll just have to try and ask him questions"</p><p>"Well, this is interegation day isn't it" Daniel said.</p><p>***</p><p>"Shoot, he's asleep" Daniel said, as he saw Thomas sleeping away on the couch. He went near him and sat next to him. "Hey, he's... talking in his sleep..."</p><p>"Well, you and him have something in common" Sean said with a small smile. Daniel looked at his brother annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>Got to... pull the trucks... ...fish... trucks....pumping pistons...</em>
</p><p>"What the heck is he saying?" Daniel asked.</p><p>
  <em>I... must be a... really... useful... engine...</em>
</p><p>Daniel looked over at Sean, who just shrugged. "Should we wake him up?" Daniel asked. "I really want to ask him things, but we gotta let him rest. I can't imagine how he must feel." Sean said. Daniel nodded. "Yeah, a whole other dimension..... that's... that's so COOL!" Daniel said. "Quite down! You're gonna wake him-"</p><p>"Oh, sorry" Daniel said. "I.. just think it's honestly cool to travel to other dimensions!"</p><p>"Well, it's cool if you done it on purpose, but if happened to you unexpectedly, I'm pretty sure it is not cool anymore."</p><p>"You guy's straightened it all out?" Mr. Erikson said as he walked out from his room. "Kind of. Maybe it wasn't Daniel who opened it. It could be someome from Thomas's side" Sean told him.</p><p>"Hm..." Mr. Erikson said. "I haven't even thought of that. That makes sense."</p><p>"We want to ask Thomas some questions, but he's out cold."</p><p>"Well, then we'll just have to wait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strange Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is he ever gonna wake up?"</p><p>"Daniel, cool it." Sean said. "As i said, he's probably been trough a lot he needs his rest"</p><p>Daniel looked over at Thomas. "His parents must be worried." He said. Sean nodded. "I'll bet."</p><p>
  <em>I... must help out....</em>
</p><p>"Sean? He's-"</p><p>"I heard" Sean said looking over at the boy. "He's talking in his sleep."</p><p>"What is he saying?" Daniel asked.</p><p>Just then, Thomas woke up. He turned his head, facing towards Daniel and Sean. "Hello again" Sean said.</p><p>Thomas looked at him. "Hi..." He said. Thomas tried to stand up, but he looked like he was going to fall, and Daniel sticked his hands out, and caught Thomas with his powers.</p><p>"Bro-!" Sean whispered loudly to his little brother. Thomas looked surprised at the glowing aura around him, as Daniel set him back on the sofa. Sean was worried Thomas was gonna get freaked out, but he didn't. "Did.. you do that?" He calmly asked Daniel. Daniel nodded. "Yeah... I.. um have powers..." He said.</p><p>Thomas stared long and and hard at Daniel. "Are you from Shining Time?" Thomas asked. "Shining Time?" Sean asked. "Uh, no?" Daniel said. "Y-you're not from the magic buffers?"</p><p>"The magic buffers? You mentioned that before, what is that?" Sean asked.</p><p>"Uh...I-" Thomas seemed like he didn't want to say.</p><p>"Ok.. Thomas... we are going to ask you some questions. It'll probably help us get you back to where you came from." Sean said. Daniel nodded.</p><p>"Questions? I don't remember much" Thomas said.</p><p>"Well, at least try?"</p><p>"... ok. I can try"</p><p>"Ok, so, before you came here, where you doing anything?"</p><p>Thomas looked like he was thinking. "Hmmm... well... say, I was... shunting some trucks in the yard-"</p><p>"Shunting? What do you mean by that?" Sean asked. Daniel looked at Thomas, and had a look of like he for some reason, understood. "Shunting? That's a term that belongs to trains."</p><p>Sean looked at his young brother. "Trains?" Then he looked at Thomas. "Hey, are you a train driver?"</p><p>"Engineer-" Daniel corrected him. Sean looked at Daniel annoyed.</p><p>"Uh, Yeah..YEAH! Let's go with that!" Thomas said. Sean could see that something really seemed off with him. "Ok, then what else happened while you where working?" Sean asked.</p><p>"I... um... the only thing I remember...was this... person who looked kinda... dark looking. I'm pretty sure that I imagined it." Thomas said. "Dark looking?" Sean asked concerned. Daniel looked at Sean. "You think that's what caused it?"</p><p>But Sean wasn't sure. Thomas didn't know much. And he did say he could of imagined it. "Who knows what the portal travel can do with brain waves" Sean said. "Are you saying the portal trip erased his mind?"</p><p>Thomas was just sitting there, listening to them. It looked like he didn't know what to say or do.</p><p>Sean got up. "Ok, I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Daniel? Can you entertain Thomas or something?"</p><p>Daniel nodded. "Sure, why not"</p><p>After Sean left, Daniel turned his attention to Thomas. "Hey, you wanna come play with me and Cris?" He asked.</p><p>Cris was playing by himself, with his model train sets. He could careless with what was happening.</p><p>Thomas nodded. "Ok" he said. He got up, but looked like he was trying to keep his balance. Daniel went to help him. "The trip here probably made your legs week. You must feel like me, when I did that one physics ED segment in school."</p><p>Daniel helped Thomas walk over to the train set table. Daniel picked up an American Steam Union Pacific 4012. Also known as, "Big Boy"</p><p>"This is one of my favorite trains" Daniel said showing Thomas. "That's an Engine" Thomas said. "Not a train. And Engine is what pulls the train. Without the train it's just the Engine, or commonly known as the Locomotive."</p><p>Daniel looked at Thomas with a shocked expression.</p><p>Cris overhead the conversion. "Told you~" He said.</p><p>"Oh Ha ha!" Daniel said sarcastically to Cris. "How do you know so much about these?" He said. "Oh! Right... you're an engineer."</p><p>"Uh... Daniel, can I talk to you in private?"</p><p>Daniel looked at Thomas. "Ok...uh.. sure?"</p><p>Daniel helped Thomas over to a spot behind the wall. "We'll be back Cris."</p><p>Once him and Thomas where away from Cris, Daniel asked what was wrong. "I... look different where I'm from" Thomas said. "Huh? What you mean? You look different?"</p><p>Thomas nodded, "I am not... a human at all."</p><p>"You mean you changed looks when you came here?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Woah, are you an alien?"Daniel asked with a small smile. Thomas shook his head. "No"</p><p>"Uh, merman?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"Ok.. uh, a animal?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"Are you some other species?"</p><p>"Well, if you wanna call it that"</p><p>"Ok, I give up, what is it?"</p><p>Daniel was still holding the Union Pacfic Engine in his hands. Thomas pointed to it. "I'm an engine. I'm the last E2 Class Tank Engine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Strange Buffers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y-you're a train?!"</p><p>"Engine-" Thomas said, trying to sound helpful. Daniel face had a look of confusion, with a mix of concerned. "I- I figured this world doesn't have steam, or diesel engines that are alive, do they?" Thomas asked. "N-No..." Daniel said shaking his head. "Locomotive's aren't alive-"</p><p>"That's strange."</p><p>"Well, strange for you, but not for me and Sean"</p><p>"No, not that. There was this other world I've been too. It was called Shining time. They had the same things. Engine's not alive." Thomas said, seeming like he was thinking.</p><p>"Shining time? Is that like here?" Daniel asked. Thomas nodded. "I only been there a few times, but the magical gateway that connects to it, has dissapeared. We got it opened a few years ago, with the engine that powers it, but they went missing again"</p><p>"They went missing? Magical... wait... wait!" Daniel said, sounding like he figured out something. "Do you think that magical gateway you're talking about, have lead you here?"</p><p>"I actually don't know" Thomas said. "Remember how I said I don't remember much about that time. All I know, is that I ended up here, how? I don't know."</p><p>"Something must of brought you here, and probably it's that gateway"</p><p>"It's actually called the magic buffers"</p><p>"The magic buffers? Buffers.... you mean that thing at the end of a track?"</p><p>Thomas nodded. "What's on the other side of the magic buffers? Do you know?"</p><p>"Another set of buffers." Thomas said. "We found you near by the tracks! There's probably some buffers there!"</p><p>"So you're saying, that if there's buffers there, I came trough those?"</p><p>Daniel nodded. "Wow, you're smarter than the average 9 year olds I've seen."</p><p>Daniel's face changed into an annoyed look. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?! You're 9 too! Well... at least you look 9."</p><p>"I was built 10 years ago" Thomas said. Daniel chuckled. "Just because you're one year older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around" Daniel said coming closer to Thomas. "I-I wasn't!" Thomas yelled. Daniel chuckled when he saw Thomas was getting itemmadated.</p><p>"Well, ok then" Daniel said walking away. "I'm gonna go tell Sean about those buffers."</p><p>"Wait... Daniel-" Thomas called out. Daniel looked back at Thomas. "Huh? What?"</p><p>"The buffers... when I used to head into shining time... I came out, still as a train. Why I have not came out as one now? I'm a human-"</p><p>Daniel stopped and thought. "Well, I don't know. To be honest, I don't know how your world works. But, the least we can do is try and see of there's any buffers where we found you.</p><p>Thomas nodded. "You're right."</p><p>Daniel nodded. "I'm always right."</p><p>"Sure" Thomas said with a small chuckle. Daniel walked back out to the living room, and Thomas followed him. "You said you are a E2 class tank engine?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Technically, yes. I have the extended side tanks as the E2, but I also have the side splashers of the LMS Fowler Class 3F. Better known as the Jinty."</p><p>"Woah, you're a Jinty!" Daniel exclaimed. "Woah that's cool! I think Cris has a model of it. But the E2? I have no idea what that is"</p><p>"I don't blame you, most of us was a failure. Our fireboxes where to small, and the fire burned out to quickly, and we couldn't go on for long periods of time. I was lucky that <b>I </b>was built with a larger firebox. They just caused confusion and delay." Thomas said. "Woah. Maybe Cris would know about them"</p><p>They walked out to the living room, but Sean wasn't there. "Hey, didn't he say he had to use the bathroom? Geez, he's talking that long? He's sure taking a massive dump"</p><p>"...A what?" Thomas said, to which Daniel started to crack up, because of Thomas's British accent.</p><p>"N-nevermind" Daniel said, still giggling.</p><p>"I guess we might as well just wait for him" Daniel said as he sat on the couch. He signaled Thomas to sit with him. Thomas went over to him, to sit down, but almost tripped over the coffee table. Daniel snorted. "Hey!" Thomas snapped. "I'm still getting used to having legs" He found his way over to the couch, without tripping anymore, and sat beside Daniel. "So, what do you do as a train- uh, I mean engine?"</p><p>"Well, I pull my two couches from time to time on my branch line to pick up passengers."</p><p>"Passengers? Wait, there's humans in your world?"</p><p>Thomas nodded. "My world has humans and trains that are alive."</p><p>"All of that honestly sounds so cool" Daniel said.</p><p>"Do you do anything else?"</p><p>"I carry freight from time to time aswell. Sometimes to Welsworth, or to Tidmouth. Or way over to Brendon Docks."</p><p>Thomas could see that Daniel looked confused. "Those are towns where I'm from"</p><p>"Ohh! I'm not sure if those towns exist here. Well what do I know"</p><p>"Do you have a Sodor here?" Thomas asked. Daniel shrugged. "I'm not sure."</p><p>"It's an Island that's set in the middle of Isle of Man and England.</p><p>"Ohh! So that's why you sound British, you're from some England.. country?"</p><p>Thomas nodded. "All of Sodor was bought by this young man, named Sir Topham Hatt. He wanted a safe sanctuary for engines, So they wouldn't have to fear of getting scrapped. So he bought the island, and developed, well, basically a tourist railway. But it got so big, that it soon became a spiraling busy island, with us engines doing real jobs."</p><p>"Wait... hold up... scrapped?" Daniel asked. Thomas nodded. "It's a fear we engines have."</p><p>"People there tear apart alive locomotives?!"</p><p>"Uh... um... well yeah?" Thomas said. "It's sad yeah, that's why Sir Topsham Hatt bought Sodor."</p><p>"You know, with our talks, I was thinking it might be great to be an engine, but now, I don't think it's so great anymore."</p><p>"Well, I guess we all, engines and human, have to go one way or another."</p><p>"Well, that sure makes me feel better" Daniel said sarcastically. Thomas chuckled. "Sorry..."</p><p>Daniel smiled. "I wanna know more about you, before Sean comes out the bathroom from his hour shit."</p><p>Thomas nodded. "Sure, you'd really crack up at my story about me and that stupid jet engine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thomas's Strange Dissapearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Daniel's laughter could be heard through out the house. "So let me get this straight- You connected up to some kind of jet turbine, some crane turned it on, and the power from it, sent you flying down the rails?"</p><p>"Yes, I.. I guess I kind of deserved it. I kinda was getting a little steamed up with Cranky."</p><p>Thomas was telling Daniel about some of the mistakes and mishaps he has done in the past 10 years. Cris had join them, and Thomas and Daniel had told him about Thomas, and how he's a steam engine.</p><p>"Dude, that's so funny" Cris said.</p><p>"One time I crashed into someone's house" Thomas said</p><p>Daniel snorted. "What the? How? You had to have been on the track?"</p><p>"Actually, a track has buffers right in front of someone's home."</p><p>"Talk about bad design." Daniel said. Thomas nodded. "We engines, need help to drive. We can't drive ourselves. Sometimes. We can actually move our selves, but drivers don't let us, an it's probably all because of me."</p><p>Daniel giggled. "Because you went through someone's house?"</p><p>Thomas blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah. I wanted to prove that I could be responsible, and I shoved my engineer off the foot plate. I started, but, I couldn't break. I went right into a siding, then tight trough the buffers into someone's kitchen."</p><p>"Shame on you" Daniel said trying to hold in his laugh. "Was everyone ok?" Cris asked. "Yeah, luckily, no one was hurt, but, I can't say the same for thier breakfast they where eating."</p><p>Daniel started to laugh. "Just imagine a giant engine just ramming into your wall while your trying to eat your pancakes"</p><p>Cris giggled. "That would be terrifying."</p><p>"So, you got any other storys?" Daniel asked. "Wait, you said your an engine? That's alive right? So is their other engines that are alive?" Cris asked. "Oh yeah? There must be others right?" Daniel asked.</p><p>Thomas nodded. "Oh, of course! There's Percy. A small saddle tank engine. He's my best friend, and he's 5 years old. He's the youngest in sodor."</p><p>"Percy? Is he Percy Jackson?" Cris asked. Daniel snorted.</p><p>"P-Percy Jackson?" Thomas asked confused. Daniel looked over at Cris. "I don't think he knows what that is."</p><p>"Is that a person or-"</p><p>"It's this fictional character, from this fantasy book series. We read them as a project in shcool" Daniel said. Thomas nodded. "Ah, ok. That reminds me, I take children to school at around 5 am.... wait... the children!" Thomas exclaimed.</p><p>Daniel got startled from Thomas's sudden outburst. "Woah, w-what is it?"</p><p>"I pick children at on my branch line, to drop them off at Dryaw Shcool! Without me, there's no other engine-"</p><p>"Are you saying that there's no other engine who can fill you in?" Daniel asked. "The chance is low. Sir Topham Hatt always wants his engines on time... and..." Thomas gasped. "Without me, I won't be able to do ANY of my jobs!.... this is bad... My Shunting work... and...my passenger service... I'm not there to do them.."</p><p>Daniel put his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're, missing for a reason. They don't know why you're gone, but I'm sure thier all worried."</p><p>"Your right, it's just... me being missing is gonna cause so much confusion...and delay.</p><p>*****<br/><br/></p><p>"Sir Topham Hatt! Sir!"</p><p>A small green saddle tank engine, steamed into the station. A rather stout man, in a top hat, was standing near by the platform, jotting down something on a clip board. He heard the loud commotion, and turned around, and saw the green tank engine, quickly apply his breaks, but he didn't see that there was a train infront of him, and slammed into the back of the couches.</p><p>"OOF!" The engine at the front of the train said.</p><p>The green tank engine slowly chuffed backwards. "S-sorry James..."</p><p>"Watch where you're going next time Percy! I don't wanna ruin my splendid red paint! I just got a fresh coat this morning."</p><p>"Percy! Why are earth did you come in so fast?" The man asked, as he walked up to the green tank engine. "I'm sorry sir! B-But.. Thomas's is missing!"</p><p>"What?!" Every engine who was in the station said.</p><p>"Did you check everywhere in Tidmouth sheds?" Hatt asked. "Yes, yes I did! And I even checked everywhere along his branch line! But he wasn't there either!"</p><p>"I in fact, didn't see him anywhere at all today." A small tender engine, painted blue said. "Maybe little Thomas, has decided to take the day off." A large blue A1 pacific engine said. "I don't even think he was in the sheds this morning, now that I'm thinking about it" James said.</p><p>"Ok... this is rather strange." Sir Topham Hatt said. "Ok. James, continue with your passenger run. I'll head on Percy, and we'll go look for Thomas. All of you, continue with your work. If anything crops up, I'll let you all kmow."</p><p>Hatt climed into Percy's cab, and Percy chugged away, hoping to find Thomas.</p><p>"I really hope Thomas is ok." The small blue tender engine said. "It's not the first time he went missing, Edward." The A1 pacific said.</p><p>"I know Gordon, but all those times, he got himself into dangerous stunts. Remember when he was stuck in that flooded mine? Or that time he was stuck on that mountain." Edward said.</p><p>There was another engine in the station, a emerald green engine, with a really large wheel. "Edward, you don't think Thomas is in that mine again? Do you?"</p><p>"He shouldn't be" Gorden said. "Thomas may be a small tank engine, but he isn't stupid"</p><p>Edward sighed, and chuffed forward. "I really hope Percy and Sir Topham Hatt finds him soon."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Strange Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy raced trough the main line, hoping the find Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt was in his cab, and he was getting really worried. They been all over Sodor, and still couldn't find that blue tank engine. "You don't think he went to the mainland do you?" Percy asked.</p><p>"It's the only place we haven't checked." Sir Topham Hatt said. "Come on Percy, let's get to Vicarstown. I really hope he's there"</p><p>"Yes Sir" Percy said as he let more steam into his pistons, and went faster to he can quickly get to the bridge to get out of Sodor.</p><p>***</p><p>By now, Thomas was asleep. He was sleeping a lot since he came to this world, and he has no idea why. He just kept on feeling really tired. He found himself dreaming, and he rarely dreams. The last dream he had, was of this Magical engine who powers the magic of Sodor, and this off distance universe called Shining time. Lady.</p><p>But it wasn't a dream of her this time, it was something else.</p><p>****</p><p><em>Thomas was puffing down the track. He wasn't hauling anything, and he defiantly wasn't </em><em>pulling</em> <em> his two passenger coaches. It was just him, on what seemed to be an endless track.</em></p><p><em>"Where am I? Is this Sodor?" He asked himself. It sure didn't look anything </em> <em>like</em> <em> it. Even though it didn't </em> <em>look</em> <em>like Sodor, Thomas kept on chugging.</em></p><p><em>But then, he saw someone </em> <em>standing</em> <em> on the track.</em></p><p><em>Thomas quickly jammed his break locks. "Cinder and ashes!" He said shocked. He </em> <em>was</em> <em>happy that he stopped just in time. "What are you </em> <em>doing</em> <em> on the tracks? That's really dangerous!"</em></p><p><em>The guy just </em> <em>stood</em> <em> there, then look up at Thomas.</em></p><p><em>Something didn't </em><em>look</em> <em>right </em> <em>with</em> <em> this person to Thomas. There was black mist circulating </em> <em>around</em> <em> them. </em><em>Thomas</em> <em> casually, unlocked his breaks, flipped his reverser to "reverse" and chuffed backwards.</em></p><p><em>"Who are you?" </em> <em>Thomas</em> <em>said</em> <em>stopping.</em></p><p><em>There seemed to be a letter, on this person's chest. But Thomas </em> <em>couldn't make</em> <em> out what letter </em> <em>it</em> <em> was.</em></p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Thomas woke up with a gasp. He looked around with his eyes, and saw that he was where he last was. Inside Daniel's house. "Bust my buffers...what was that dream?" He said to himself.</p><p>He realized that his head, was lying on something, and he soon figured out, that his head was resting on Daniel's shoulder. "I.. must of fell asleep." He said, sitting up.</p><p>He saw that Daniel was asleep as well. Same thing with Chris.</p><p>Thomas yawned. "Am I ever gonna get back home?" He said to himself, sadly.</p><p>He sat on the couch, just staring off into space. He looked around the living room, until his eyes met on the model train set.</p><p>"Hm. This has got to be another world like Shining Time. That buffers has to be here"</p><p>He he didn't realize that he said that out loud, until he heard Daniel talk.</p><p>"Hm? What?"</p><p>"Huh? O-oh nothing Dan." Thomas said. He looked over at Daniel, who looked like he was drunk, because he just woke up. Thomas chuckled.  "What?" Daniel giggled.</p><p>"Sorry I fell asleep again" Thomas said. Daniel just shrugged. "It's ok."</p><p>"Wait a minute, where's Sean?"</p><p>Thomas now remembered that Daniel's brother said he needed to go to the bathroom room, but there was no way that he could take that long. "Why don't you go check on him." Thomas said. Daniel nodded. He got up, and walked down the hallway, down to where the bathroom is.</p><p>Thomas just saw there, waiting for Daniel to come back out, but then he heard-</p><p>"He's not in here! The doors... unlocked!"</p><p>"What?" Thomas said surprised.</p><p>Chris woke up. "Huh? What's happening?"</p><p>"We don't know where Sean is-" Thomas said.</p><p>Daniel came running back out from the hallway. "Where's Sean?!"</p><p>"Ok, why.. don't we check every room? He has to be somewhere right?" Thomas said. Chris shrugged. "That's strange. When he comes over with Daniel, he never goes all over. He always just stays in the living room with my dad"</p><p>But then, Chris's eyes widen a little. "Wait a second, where's my dad? I haven't seen him for a while"</p><p>Thomas knew something wasn't right. Two people just randomly disappeared.</p><p>"Ok, the best we can do, is look-"</p><p>There was a loud nose outside. "What was that?" Daniel asked.</p><p>Thomas walked over to the window, and pulled the curtain back, and looked outside. He didn't see anything from where he was at. So went to open the door. "Thomas be careful!" Daniel said.</p><p>"Dont sorry" Thomas said, and he opened the door.</p><p>There was still nothing. "Huh? There really isn't anyone-"</p><p>By now, it was night. There was some kind of light, coming from the bushes way over from the other side of the road, and since it was dark, Thomas could see it. "Uh? Daniel? I see some light in the bushes?" He said. Daniel was now next to him. "What? Where?"</p><p>"...Could it be Sean?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Why would that be your brother?"</p><p>"The tracks are over there! Maybe we went to see if he could find anything to help get you back?"</p><p>Thomas thought that could be a possibility. "Ok, I'm heading over there." He said. "I'm gonna come with you" Daniel said. "If it's anything bad, they'll be sorry they've met me"</p><p>"I'll.... stay here" Chris said.</p><p>****</p><p>Thomas and Daniel walked across the road, into the woods. "The tracks should be not to far from here." He said. Thomas nodded. "Where's that light source we saw?"</p><p>Daniel shrugged. There was no light coming from the woods anymore. "You don't think it was fireflies do you?"</p><p>"Fireflies light aren't that bright." Thomas said. "R-right... I knew that."</p><p>They kept on walking, trying to reach the tracks. "You... don't think Sean is-"</p><p>"No-" Thomas said. "Don't say that, nothing like that happens. Don't worry" Thomas said. Daniel nodded. "I'm just worried."</p><p>They walked more, until, they came across the tracks. "Well, here's the tracks." Daniel said. Thomas could see that the tracks has a siding. And there was buffers. "There's some buffers." Daniel said.</p><p>They walked up to it.</p><p>It didn't look magical. It just looked like an ordinary buffer.</p><p>"You think Sean came here to try this?" Daniel asked. Thomas shook his head. "We didn't tell him I was a engine remember? He didn't know we where talking about all this."</p><p>Daniel sighed and started to walk back to the house. "Come on, maybe Sean went back"</p><p>Thomas looked at Daniel walking away, but then he looked back at the buffers. "Hm..." he said.</p><p>'The original magic buffers looked like normal buffers' He thought to himself. He knew that probably you needed to be a engine to go trough them.</p><p>He reached over, went to touch the bumper of the buffer. But then something happened.</p><p>As soon as the skin on his hand, touched the buffer, he felt a huge shock run trough him.</p><p>Daniel looked behind him, and saw Thomas practically being shocked by electricity "THOMAS!" Daniel exclaimed.</p><p>There was a loud shock of electricity, and Thomas disappeared, and then reappeared, as a large tank engine, and he slammed down on the ground, vibrated the ground, and what seemed to be gold glitter, erupted and was in the air.</p><p>"Oh coal dust! What just happened?!" Thomas yelled. Then he sneezed, because the gold glitter got into his nose.</p><p>Daniel just stood there, staring at the engine before him.</p><p>The engine, had six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. There was two whistles on top of it's cab, and there was a lamp right in front of his funnel.</p><p>And, there was a giant, gray face right where the smoke box is.</p><p>"....o-oh.. my... GOSH!" Daniel said. "That's what you look like?! Woah! You.. turned into an engine again Thomas!"</p><p>"I- I did?" The engine looked down, and saw it's buffers. "I am! I'm an engine again!"</p><p>But there was a problem. Thomas wasn't on the track. Well, he was, but was slightly derailed, and wasn't on it properly. "I think, I'm stuck." Thomas said.</p><p>"Let me help-" Daniel said.</p><p>Daniel put his arms out in front of him, and with all his effort, he used his powers, to pick up the big heavy engine, and put him back on the track.</p><p>"Wow" Thomas said. Thomas could see that Daniel looked really excited. "And you're blue!" He said. "And... there's a number 1 one you! Like the one that was on your shirt!"</p><p>Thomas chuckled. "So, I guess that really was a magical buffer"</p><p>"I guess, you'll have to go now?" Daniel said sadly.</p><p>"No, not until we find your brother." Thomas said. Daniel nodded. "How are you gonna help?"</p><p>"I can drive around. Well, only on the tracks.... wait.. Cinder and ashes... I have no coal... I think I have water in my tanks, but no fire."</p><p>"Oh no-" Daniel said. "I don't even think we have coal"</p><p>"Well, anything can work as long as it can burn."</p><p>"Can dry sticks work?" Daniel asked. "Yes" Thomas said. "But you'll need to find a lot, to prevent the fire from burning out to quick"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>